Will you meet me in the middle?
by Black Convoy
Summary: Shinn plans to propose to Stellar. He wants everything to be perfect for her, but when depression strikes he loses all hope. Stellar relizes this and offers her assistance. ShinnxStellar. Oneshot, songfic to Sister Golden Hair by America. Read & review!


This is my first song fic. I came up with the idea last night and I just wanted to type it and post it . The song is _Sister Golden Hair_ by America. So enjoy and please tell me what you think. Seriously people, I want to know what your opinion's are.

I don't own Shinn or Stellar, Bandai does. i just mentioned the band that wrote the song, so there.

* * *

Will you meet me in the Middle?

Ever wonder if life is predetermined or are all things due to coincidence? Is it possible that you can foresee events through the lyrics of a song? I know… it sounds ridiculous. I never gave it any thought until yesterday. That's when it all happened.

It was about ten o'clock on a Sunday morning and I was extremely nervous. I was about to meet the woman that captured my heart for so many years for lunch at the most expensive restaurant in town. This was the day I had planned for almost half a year, the day I would ask her "the big question." I did everything in my ability to make sure today went perfect. Yet, there was one problem that I could not overcome, that was my own doubt.

Am I really ready for this? Am I the right guy for her? Can I make her truly happy? Questions that had never occurred to me over the five years I'd dated her came rushing through my head all at once. Each one of them felt like a frozen hand giving me a welcome-back-to-reality slap in the face. Then depression struck me quick and hard. I sighed heavily and stared at the small velvet box in my hand. "I can't do this," I muttered to myself.

I got up from my couch and walked into my bedroom. After putting the gift in my self, I got out of my slacks and Polo shirt and threw them on my bed. That's when I heard the radio from my alarm clock and realized how out of touch I was with reality. I went over to it with the intention to hit the off button, but the words of the current song reached me.

_Well I tried to make it Sunday, but I got so damn depressed_

_That I set my sights on Monday and got myself undressed_

_I ain't ready for the alter but I do agree there's times_

_When a woman sure can be a friend of mine_

Even an idiot could notice that this song could relate to my situation. So much that it's freakin scary. Hell, even the name of the song could be applies to Stellar. She was my _Sister Golden Hair._ Once the song finished playing, I ran to my computer and downloaded the song from the internet. For hours, I listened to the song play while I lay on the sofa going through the pictures of us.

Then the phone started ringing. From the first moment I heard that oh-so-familiar sound, I knew it was her. I wanted to pick up the receiver, but my doubts held me back. Eventually, I gave in to my depression and went back to the sofa, letting the phone ring until the answering machine kicked in.

"Shinn, it's Stellar. I noticed you didn't come and started worrying if everything is alright. I know you're there so please pick up the phone and let me help you. You know I'm here for you and I will do anything to help you."

"If she only knew," I mumbled then continued to listen to her message. I fought the urge to run to the phone and tell her everything, but I was afraid she wouldn't understand and take it the wrong way. Tears came to my eyes and the feeling of daggers piercing my heart came to me when I heard her angelic voice tainted with worry and sadness. The torture eventually ended but the pain in my chest never subsided.

_Well I keep on thinkin' 'bout you Sister Golden Hair surprise_

_And I just can't live without you, can't you see it in my eyes_

_I've been one poor correspondent, I've been too, too hard to find_

_But it doesn't mean you ain't been on my mind_

I was aware that I definitely needed her help, but I couldn't bring myself to ask her. Was it fear, depression, or some unknown force that prevented me from expressing myself to Stellar? No, I didn't need to tell her that I was troubled, because she already knew. However, did she know exactly what type of problem I'm facing, and is she able to handle it?

_Will you meet me in the middle, will you meet me in the air_

_Will you love me just a little, just enough to show you care_

_Well I tried to fake it, I don't mind sayin', I just can't make it_

Then I heard the doorbell ring. It was Stellar. This time, I was able to gather enough courage to overcome my distress and managed to open the door. "Hi Shinn," she said in a soft, concerned tone.

"Oh… um…. Hi,," I managed to stutter. "You want to come in?" She accepted my offer and walked over to my ragged sofa. I was relieved that she was here. I don't know exactly how, but my soul was at peace whenever I was with Stellar. Despite all of that, I was a bit embarrassed that she came when my apartment was in such a messy state. However, she didn't seem to mind. She paid more attention to me than the surroundings.

_Well I keep on thinkin' 'bout you, Sister Golden Hair surprise_

_And I just can't live without you, can't you see in my eyes_

_I've been one poor correspondent, I've been too, too hard to find_

_But it doesn't mean you ain't been on my mind_

"Shinn, I know something's bothering you and I need to know what it is. Please tell me." She pleaded as her soft, warm hands grasped mine. Her violet eyes were full of love and strength. I received a crystal-clear message that she was ready for anything I had to say.

I couldn't help but burst into tears and pull her into a close embrace. "I can't do it Stellar! I wanted to propose to you today, but I'm just not ready. I'm so sorry! I need your help, because I'm weak! Please, can you help me get through this?"

_Will you meet me in the middle, will you meet me in the air_

_Will you love me just a little, just enough to show you care_

_Well I tried to fake it, I don't mind sayin', I just can't make it_

The response she gave me was not the one I expected. At first, she didn't say anything, leading me to expect that I hurt her. But then, her lips connected to mine for a short while. I was stunned and my cheeks were burning up, but she was just smiling at me. "Stellar?"

She put her index finger on my mouth." Of coarse I'll help you. I don't care if everything is perfect or not. I'm just happy you tried." She leaned her head against my shoulder and wrapped her arms around mine. "Don't worry. I'm more than willing to meet you in the middle."

End


End file.
